evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the "Capital Vices" or "Cardinal Sins", is a grouping and classification of vices within Christian teachings. Behaviours or habits are classified under this category if they directly give birth to other immoralities. According to the standard list, they are pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath and sloth, which are also contrary to the seven virtues. These sins are often thought to be abuses or excessive versions of one's natural faculties or passions. The concept of the Seven Deadly Sins did not begin with the Greeks nor Romans, but ancient precedents for them existed. The Nicomachean Ethics by Aristotle lists some positive human qualities, or virtues. Aristotle states that for each of these qualities, two negative vices are in every extreme of the virtue. For example, courage is the virtue for facing fear and risk. Deficiency of courage makes a person cowardly, while excessive courage makes a person rash. The principle of virtue in the "mean" or middle between deficiency and excess is Aristotle's conviction of the golden mean. Aristotle lists many different virtues such as courage, generosity, self-control, "greatness of soul", wit, and friendliness. Later on, Roman writers, such as Horace, listed and warned against vices while extolling the benefit of virtue. Horace's first epistles state that “to flee vice is the beginning of virtue, and to have got rid of folly is the beginning of wisdom.” Horace even summed up the curse of greed with the maxim: "The more you acquired, the more you desire.". The modern-day concept of the Seven Deadly Sins links back to Evagrius Ponticus, a 4th-century monk who listed eight evil thoughts (often referred to as eight "terrible temptations" in Greek. They were eventually translated into the Latin form of Western Christianity; much of this was because of John Cassian's writings, causing it to become a part of the spiritual pietas (or Catholic devotions) of the Western tradition. Coincidentally, these are also used as the basis for villains of the same names from the Fullmetal Alchemist and Shazam franchises. List of Sins #'Pride': The perversion of the faculties that make humans more like Gods. #'Greed': The artificial, rapacious desire and pursuit of material possessions. #'Lust': The intense longing and desire for money, power, sexuality, etc. #'Envy': The sorrowful or resentful covetousness towards the traits or possessions of someone else. #'Gluttony': The overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. #'Wrath': The uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and even hatred that fuels vengeance. #'Sloth': The absence of interest or habitual disinclination to exertion. Eternal Sins Way back in the distant past, Jesus Christ had mentioned that the only unforgivable sin is blaspheming the Holy Spirit. Counting as one of the most fearsome sins to exist, those that have committed either said vices will not be forgiven, and it is impossible to remove them by any means, that even God would not consider doing, since it is also indeed beyond a Monotheistic Deity's forgiveness. This in the long run, is how bad the eternal sins are. However, they are totally avoidable compared to the normal sins. Though compared to the seven sins, there are only six eternal sins, which are listed below. #Despair - it consists of thinking one's own malice is greater than imagined beyond Divine Benevolence. #Envy - jealousy is normally part of the Seven Deadly Sins, but indeed becomes an eternal sin if only a specific individual envies another's benevolence, growth in virtue, and as well as perfection. #Impenitence - basically, this is when a person denies confession and contrition of one's vices. #Impugnation - to conflict against known points of faith and especially, misrepresenting parts or all of the Christian faith to make it painfully horrible in terms of desirability. #Presumption - Whenever a certain individual decides to hold his own glory without any merits, repentance, and/or pardonings. #Obstinacy - which as it says on paper, persisting in wickedness, hopping and skipping from sin to sin, after sufficient instructions and admonition. Quotes Pride Greed }} Lust Envy }} Wrath }} Sloth Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Theological Villainy Category:Scripture-related Villainy Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism